


3WW

by Killjoy013



Series: Alt-J: Song Fics [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Genius Shuri (Marvel), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MJ is a middle child, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sibling Love, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: It's no big deal. It's MJ actually worked up the nerve and asked Shuri....and she said yes. MJ needs to keep her cool for the first date at Shuri's place. Hopefully, between her brothers being dumbasses and the fact that MJ is lowkey (very high-key) freaking out, She can make the date go smoothly. Pure Fluff.





	3WW

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I am not dead. I hope you like this Fluff because I had fun writing it.

**_Can't surround so you lean on, lean on  
So much your heart's become fond of this_ **

 

* * *

 

 MJ walked back and forth as the paragraph sent. "Oh my god, why did I do that? Fuck, she's gonna hate me. Shit, I'm going to change my name and move to London, _no_ , Italy, Peter knows Italian, he can teach me. _Fuck_!"

She threw her phone on the bed, "Nope. Not even going look at it. 'My phone got hacked...it was Flash. What, Shuri, do I like you? Pff, no. You're my friend and friends don't get huge gay crushes on their friends who just so happen to be a fucking princess.' Oh, god. I'm such a dumbass."

There was a faint ping smothered in the covers and MJ jumped on the bed and unlocked her phone. She rapidly scanned the text, a huge paragraph, her mouth subconsciously mouthing the words as she paled. MJ looked up from her phone in shock before calling Peter.

"She likes _me_."

"What? Oh, you really told her...that's great! So are you two dating now?"

"I haven't answered yet. Parker, she _actually_ likes me. I didn't-I didn't think I would get this far."

"Ask her on a date or at least to hang out! Honestly, Jay, _you're_ the smart one. Do it now! I'm going to hang up and not answer 'til I get a text from her."

"Wait! No-how do I...he hung up. Great."

MJ sighed and her phone rang. She stiffened at the sound of a familiar ringtone.

"Hey, Shuri-" She squeaked and a smug chuckle greeted her.

"So, you _didn't_ faint or fall off the earth."

"Almost did the first one. Sorry for not replying sooner, I just-i don't know what to say. Actually, I take that back. I do. You wanna...meet up today?"

"There she is. Sure, my place or yours?"

MJ blushed as Shuri seem to purr the question into the phone.

"I guess I'll go to you? I mean my brothers are still here but they are a _major_ pain in my ass. You're lucky you have a cool one. You're the youngest and I'm stuck in the middle."

"Wouldn't call him cool. He's a nerd."

"And you aren't?'

"Hush. So, my place, in an hour?"

Mj sniffed her shirt and made a face, "Yeah, an hour is good. You'll buzz me in?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting, Michelle."

"And I'll be ready, Shuri."

They shared a comfortable laugh and then Shuri grinned, "Bye."

"Bye."

MJ fell back on her bed and slowly smiled to herself before shouting, "I got next shower!"

There was a loud ' _Dangit_ ' from Jamie and then the bathroom door was thrown shut. MJ snorted as her Mom yelled at her younger brother for slamming the door.

She got up and opened her drawer tilting her head.

"Probably should've washed yesterday." She muttered to the clothes before going through her top drawer.

"Flannel...crop top...tee? Hmm, crop."

She threw her NASA crop top on her desk before shuffling through her bottoms. She stared at the black sweatpants longingly before picking the ripped jeans. MJ snatched the black bomber jacket and kicked her combat boots to the foot of her bed.

After picking two random socks and putting them on her dresser, She tried to remember if she missed anything. MJ stopped in her tracks before grabbing her good black sports bra to wear and her blacks boxers to match.

She nodded and smirked, "Not bad. I can pull that off."

MJ cursed as she heard the shower turn on from across the hall. She stomped to her door and threw it open. She saw her youngest brother walk by and yanked him back by his hoodie. He choked and his hand went to his neck, his light brown eyes wide.

"Jamie, if _you_ turned on that shower-"

"It wasn't me, it was Alex! You had next."  
  
MJ narrowed her eyes but released him making him fall to the ground in a heap. Michelle pressed her ear to the door and listened. She heard, sure enough, the sound of her older brother singing Kesha made her clench her fists.

"Alex, get out! I have somewhere to be."

"You don't need to shower to go to the library."

"And you never shower. I was next. _**Get out.**_ "

"Backdoor cracked, we don't need a key. We get in for free-"

"Alex...you have one more chance."

"It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down!"

MJ scoffed, "Unbelievable. And I'm the spoiled middle child...fine. You wanna play games? Let's play."

Jamie watched slightly amused as MJ slipped through the door and flushed the toilet. There was a moment of humming before Alex shrieked and yelled, "Alright. _Alright_!"

MJ smirked and flushed the toilet again making him yelp, "Ten minutes! Give me ten minutes, please. I still have soap in my hair!"

"You get five."

Jamie tilted his head as MJ brushed past him and followed her.

"Why do you need to shower?"

"So I can stay clean. I don't know if 8th-grade boys know what a shower is but they seem to think AXE is a good substitute for one."

"I shower! And no, I meant, like, right now. Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Something like that."

"Is it a date?"

"Something like that."

"With who, that boy that you hang out with?"

MJ hummed, "Sure, whatever," still not looking up from her phone. Shuri sent her a picture of T'Challa crashing into a glass door as Nakia walked past and she smiled.

"Michelle." He said drawing out the Ls as he sat down next to her.

"Jame." She said curtly making him poke her.

"Is it...with that boy?"

"Which one? This may come as a shock to you but I have more than one friend."

"The skinny nerdy one with all the sweaters, Parker."

"Peter?"

"Yeah, him. Is it?"

"If it is...then why should I tell you?"

"I just wanna know!"

"So you can tell Alex, yeah no. Hard pass."

"You never tell me anything!"

"Because you always tell Dad or Alex, Jamie. Now, get out of my room and close the door."

Jamie pouted until he saw his sister smile at the screen.

"Are they texting you right now?" He whispered inching closer.

"... _Don't_." MJ snarled glaring at him as a warning. Jamie took a step back before launching himself at Michelle. She yelped as they fell off the bed with a thump and her phone clattered to the floor.

MJ yanked Jamie down by his pant's leg as he tried to scramble up. He then grabbed her ankle, tripping her the process. Jamie took the chance and snatched the phone, flipping it over to show the locked screen.

She cackled until he smiled, "Hmm, what was that play you used to like...?"

"Okay! Okay, I'll just tell you. They're not Peter."

"Ned?!"

"What? No. They're...a girl. You don't know her. She's a... _transfer_ student."

"Oh. That's it? I already knew you were bi or pan or whatever. She cute? Got a younger sister?"

MJ stared at him before punching him twice. "The first one is because I hate you and you're annoying. The second one is for saying that. You're, what, twelve...ten?" She sighed grabbing her phone back.

"I am thirteen, excuse you."

"You're excused."

"Show me a picture of her!"

"Why?"

"So I can stay outta your way if you bring her over."

Michelle stared at him before unlocking her phone and pulling up a picture of Shuri. She was smiling and pointing at the screen after she beat Peter in Mario Kart. Peter was lying on the floor curled up in a ball and Ned was rubbing his back. And Shuri. Oh, Shuri. She had a grin that almost seems to split her face and her hair was dyed a dark blue, framing her face. She was in Peter's sweatpants and Ned's hoodie, both of which were stolen that night.

MJ felt like her heart had burst when Shuri whooped in celebration and leaped in MJ's lap.

"I won. who won? I did. Me, I did that. Me, I killed that." Shuri sang swaying on MJ's legs. MJ had flushed but rolled her eyes, pulling Shuri off her lap.

"She's cute." Jamie smiled, snapping MJ out of her daydream.

"Yeah. She is." MJ grinned as Alex knocked on her door.

"I'm done! Now hurry up and maybe I'll give you a ride or something."

"Please?"

"I said maybe."

MJ quickly showered, making sure to wash her hair, and put on her clothes. She checked everything twice and then a third time. She unlocked her phone and asked for the location just to make sure before going outside to where Alex was, blasting Brockhampton with the windows up.

She rolled her eyes and tapped on the glass. Alex jumped and swore before unlocking the door.

"So, where is the date?"

"I'm going to kill Jamie and put him in your trunk so you can go to jail and I can get the attic."

"He didn't tell me. You showered and then changed clothes and shoes. You never wash your hair on a Friday. Is it Peter or Liz?"

MJ blinked in surprise before sighing, "Neither. She's not from around here."

"Exotic, huh?"

"Gross. Don't say it like that. Transfer student."

"From?"

"Africa."

" _Exotic_. Accent?"

"Heavy but pleasant. Like she just oozes confidence in her words like honey-"

"Gross. Don't say it like that. Where is she at?"

"Uptown. Way uptown. Penthouse."

"Damn. She got an older sister?"

"No, you two are so gross, you know that? I hope you know that."

Alex laughed and pulled out of the driveway as MJ texted Shuri that she was on her way.

MJ fiddled with her hands, trying to push the nervousness away. This was Shuri. Her friend, well, her...girlfriend now but probably not yet since Shuri didn't say so. But this is Shuri She couldn't be nervous...even though her heart was pounding and racing in her ribcage. Her hands got cold and she shifted in her seat.

Alex laughed as he pulled up the Penthouse, and saw her face, "Don't. You'll be fine. Just chill out."

"How can I chill out? I've never done this before! I really, really like this girl."

"Young love...I'm joking. Listen, this girl likes you back, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then the hard part is over. She likes you for you and not because of someone or something else. You got this and you got her. Just breathe and have a good time...well, not _too_ good, y'know?"

MJ gulped but nodded trying to steel her nerves. She was MJ, the laid-back one with composure. She could do this. Yeah, She can do this. Her phone rang and she answered it brightly with a, "Hey!"

"Hey you, are you outside?"

"Yeah, just talking to my brother. I'll be up in a minute."

"Got it. I'll send someone down to collect you."

"Nice. Is it your brother? Please say no."

"No, but he is one of the nice ones after he gets it out of his system. I'll ask Okoye. See you soon, babe."

"Oh-okay, I'll see you soon, Shuri."

MJ smiled as the line went died and Alex laughed and cooed, "Aww, She said babe..."

"Shut up!"

"She called you _babe_."

"AJ, I swear to god-"

Alex giggled again and MJ punched him before opening the door and grabbing her backpack.

"Have a good time." Alex sang and MJ flipped him off as he pulled off. Someone cleared their throat and she turned around. There was a tall and seriously good-looking woman. Her hair was shaven off and MJ could see gold peeking out from the collar of her black hoodie.

"Michelle Jones?"

MJ opened her mouth to correct her but thought better of it, "Yeah, uh, that is me. You're Okoye, right?"

The woman nodded and beckoned her into the building. MJ walked a little faster to keep up with Okoye's concise steps and her phone rang as soon as she got on the evaluator.

"Peter...kinda busy right now."

"Did you reply?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit! are you two a thing now? I hope so. I wonder what would your ship name be? I-"

"Parker. I am going to hang out with Shuri. Like right now."

"Right now, right now?"

"Yes, right now, right now."

Peter whistled and MJ blushed before glancing at Okoye who seem to smirk at her, "So...I'm gonna hang up. You text me. I won't answer your calls. Or maybe you can do something about your crush on Ned."

"I'm working on it. Can I wish you luck?"

"Go for it."

"Good luck. I hope you're a good kisser."

"I hate you."

"No, you-" MJ ended the call and smiled to herself just as the door opened. She turned off the ringer and sighed. Okoye pressed her hand on the wall and it slid back to reveal a door.

"Cool," MJ muttered like her heart didn't race because, oh _god_ , she was actually doing this and it was real. She wiped her cold but sweaty hands on her jeans as she entered the flat. Okoye glanced at her and Michelle swore she saw a ghost of a smirk.

It was surprisingly warm and had a lot of earthy tones. MJ let her eyes wander over little details as she trailed behind the warrior. She moved her bang from her face and texted Shuri that she was here and made a joke about the living room costing more than her school.

"It's not _that_ expensive." A familiar and warm voice smiled and MJ couldn't contain her grin as she turned around.

"Shuri...hey. This is crazy. This is a penthouse. like, the ones that you _actually_ live in."

Shuri beamed a smile that could probably cut through clouds and make the sun appear as she pulled MJ in a tight hug, "It's okay. It's...cold here and so loud and busy all the time."

"You get used to the sirens and honking. Oh, and the occasional super fight on the mains streets. New York is always alive."

"That's your normal?"

"Says the Princess who had a warrior come to get me so I could get in your penthouse. Oh, did I forget to bow to you, Princess? Let me-"

Shuri poked MJ who squeaked before mumbling, "'M ticklish, Shuri."

Shuri raised an eyebrow and MJ silently cursed, "Don't...please."

"I won't...maybe. Come on up to my room." She said pulling MJ by her hand.

Michelle looked back to thank Okoye for taking her up but the woman just smiled and winked. MJ closed the door behind her and opened her mouth to talk but Shuri gently pushed her against the door.

MJ gasped and suddenly she was inches away Shuri's mouth and her smirking lips and her blue-stained tongue. Shuri moved her hair from her face as the other girl tried to get her mouth to work.

"I..i..i, Shuri-"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Ever since we became friends."

" _Months_. Why did you just now say something?"

"Couldn't just be friends. Not when I feel this way all the time."

Shuri giggled and slowly leaned in to place a kiss on MJ's warm cheek as her thumb traced her lips. MJ couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth.

"You're so _pretty_ , babe." Shuri whispered before pulling away to ask, "So, what do you want to do?"

MJ bit her lip to stop herself from saying, "You." and instead just shrugged, "It's your house. Pick something."

"Movie first and then dinner?"

"Okay, what do you want to watch?"

"What do you like?"

Shuri giggled, "You always do that. Pick something."

MJ tilted her head, "A scary movie, maybe. Do you like those?"

"I'm down for...whatever. I can handle it...mostly." Shuri smirked, her eyes flickering down to her lips before going back her eyes, making MJ bite back a whimper. God, she was so into Shuri that it was almost pathetic.

"I...uh, what about, slasher or supernatural?"

"Supernatural, please. I'm a bit of scary-cat when it comes to slashers."

Shuri handed her the sleek all black laptop with glowing blue claws marks all over the back. MJ couldn't help but run her fingers over the smooth sides before looking up Ned's scary movies library. Ned had hooked her and Peter up with the latest movies. MJ didn't ask and Ned didn't tell but she appreciated it.

"It Follows or Get Out? Get Out isn't really supernatural but...it's good. We could also just......" MJ trailed off as she looked up from the screen and Shuri was a lot closer than before. The other girl smiled softly at MJ's face.

"Hey," MJ said breathlessly, her mind going blank but her heart was racing. Shuri bit her lip as she replied.

"Hey."

MJ closed the laptop promptly and surged up to meet her lips. Shuri froze and MJ drew back to rush out, "Too soon? I mean...I just _thought_ well, I _didn't_ think I just-"

Shuri slides the computer off her lap and took its place, straddling her legs. She cupped MJ's face and her hands were cold and steady as her thumbs stroked her flushed cheeks, "Why did you stop? Do I make you nervous?"

MJ opened her mouth to speak but just sighed instead. She couldn't explain how Shuri made her feel. It was beyond words. So, MJ just squared her shoulders and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, you do but in a good way. Like a rollercoaster."

Shuri grinned, like that was the answer she was waiting for and then repeated her first question, "Then why did you stop?"

"You didn't kiss back."

"I was _going_ to!"

"But you didn't. I thought I did something wrong."

"How is kissing _your_ _girlfriend_ wrong?"

"You never said we're dating. You just said you liked me when I told you I liked you."

"And you didn't _think_ that we would date after that?"

"Didn't want to _assume_."

"Michelle. I'm sitting in your lap right now. You're in my house. Kiss me."

MJ smiled, pulling Shuri down and their lips met once more. This time, Shuri kissed back like she had been waiting for this for decades. MJ gasped as Shuri lightly tugged at her hair and the other girl took the chance to deepen the kiss.

MJ's hands were gripping Shuri's hips like she couldn't believe that this was actually happening and Shuri would disappear and then MJ would wake up in her bed. But this was real. Really real.

Shuri smirked as she teasingly nips at MJ's lower lip. MJ growls and rolls them making the other girl gasp and wrap her legs around her waist.

"Princess..." MJ murmured against Shuri's warm and soft lips. She felt a shudder run through both of them a Shuri's tongue came into play.

They stayed like that for a while, continuing to push their boundaries a bit trying to gauge the comfort zone. Shuri's left hand seem to be permanently on MJ's ass while the other was cupping her cheek, fingers slowly tracing MJ's jaw.

It sparked a fire in MJ's gut and she wanted more and more but Shuri pulled away first and leaned her forehead against MJ's as they gasped for air. MJ smirked as she breathed her question.

"Why did _you_ stop?"

"Ha. We need to breathe."

"So? We could be doing better things."

"We need air, darling."

"You just called me darlin'?"

Shuri giggled and tilted MJ's chin so they were gazing into each other's warm brown eyes.

"What, Shuri?"

"Your accent." Shuri smiled, tracing MJ's lips.

" _My_ accent."

"Your accent. Makes words sound...different."

"That's _usually_ what happens, yeah."

"Say darling for me."

"Darlin'."

"Darling."

"Darlin'.

Shuri chuckled, not out of malice but like she discovered something pleasant. MJ furrowed her brow but Shuri smoothed it out with her other hand.

"I like you, Michelle. A _lot_. You're just so you and unapologetic about it. Bast knows when I want something and finally have it, I never ever let go. Will you never let go?"

MJ casually smiled, "Never. They'll have to pry me from you, Princess. Speaking of the whole princess thing, how will we work this out?"

"Working on it. I should be here for a while so that's a future us problem, sweetheart."

"What's with the pet names? Not complaining just askin'."

"Testing to see which one fits."

MJ's face softens and her usual smirk melts into something fonder as she gazes up at her lover.

"Are we girlfriends, baby?" Michelle whispered and Shuri snorted.

"I sure hope we are."

"Me too. Are you...are you out to your family?"

"They know. Not about us yet but I've stared at Nakia too many times to be straight. Okoye definitely knows and was teasing me about you before you got here. She will no doubt tell my brother. Bast, I hope he doesn't become a pain."

"That is crazy. You're talking about a king."

"I'm talking about my _brother_."

"A king and you're a princess."

"We've been over that. Did the kiss short-circuit your brain, love?"

"L-love?"

"Don't like that one?"

"I do. A lot....anyway, shouldn't we be watching a movie?"

"I got carried away. Your lips are _very_ distracting."

"Don't look at my face then."

"But, darling, you look so pretty..."

MJ looked away and blushed. Her girlfriend bit back a laugh and opened her laptop. Shuri shuffled through what seemed like a billion movies, finally picking The Ring after she shyly admitted to not watching it before.

They watched in relative silence except for the occasional comment or curse when startled.

"I like that one. Good horror."

"That's an oxymoron."

"What do you want to eat?"

"What can we get?"

Shuri laughed and tugged her into the kitchen. MJ sat on the counter as Shuri pulled a million of different takeout menus. MJ scanned them and then started sorting them in three pile.

"Right pile is good places, the middle is 'ight and left is no."

Shuri smiled and kissed her cheek before she looked at the two piles before pointing to one. MJ scrolled through Shuri's phone and picked a playlist, letting it fill the room.

"This?"

"Good choice. Lee's Pizza is good. What do you want?"

"Pizza?"

"What kind?"

"....Pizza?"

MJ grinned at Shuri's face as she explained the different types of pizza.

"New York style, I guess?"

"That works."

"What the largest pizza they have?"

"The Extra, Extra large, why?"

"I want three of those."

"....okay."

"They take card?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

"I'll swing downstairs to get it but I don't know how to get back in."

Shuri smiled and began to type on her bracelet. "There. The actual door should be there now and I disabled the bio-lock."

"Thanks, babe." MJ smiled as she ordered the food. Her girlfriend's grin in response left a fuzzy feeling in her stomach and this time she embraced it instead of pushing it down. It felt a lot better than brushing it off.

Shuri slid through the kitchen with her panda socks and MJ rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "If you fall, I'll laugh."

"Meanie."

Shuri paced to and fro, making random noises as she waited the hour for the pizzas. MJ looked up from her phone with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes followed the princess until she walked past MJ, who took the opportunity to pull the teen in her lap.

"You move too much."

"I'm waiting."

"You're pacing back and forth like you got places to be. Chill out, baby, you're making me nervous. _Relax_. Besides, if it's more than an hour, we get the whole order free."

"I can pay for it."

"I know. You probably shower in hundreds and have a huge pool of gold coins."

"You'd break every bone in your body if you tried to jump in that. What would be the point of having-"

"Oh my god, come here. I guess I have to occupy you since you never sit still."

Shuri squealed when MJ placed her in her lap by picking the princess up and adjusting her with just her arms. Shuri leaned down with a low chuckle to connect their lips. It wasn't like the first one. That one was ravenous and it was like they were running out of time or were finally eating after fasting for centuries.

No, this kiss was slow, patient, not testing the waters but sailing across them slowly almost to savor the feeling. The feeling of Shuri's easy weight and warmth against her and the soft scent of vanilla and cocoa butter. MJ hummed in shock as Shuri began to move against her, creating satisfying friction between them.

There was a cough and they jumped apart from each other. MJ looked past her girlfriend and her heart dropped.

" _Oh fuck me_ ," MJ muttered as King T'Challa and soon-to-be Queen Nakia greeted her eyesight. Shuri just giggled and nuzzled into the crook of MJ's neck. Michelle just avoided eye contact as Shuri rolled her eyes.

"Hey, 'Challa."

"Shuri, you didn't tell me that you would have... _guests_ over."

"Didn't think you would be here 'til tomorrow at least. This is MJ."

"Oh, this is the cool one?"

Shuri hummed in response and lightly nipped at MJ's pulse point sending a shudder up Michelle's spine. A smirk seemed to pull at Nakia's lips and a glint in T'Challa's eyes that MJ saw in both her brothers' eyes when they got ready to tease her.

"Michelle, Shuri never stops talking about you. 'MJ this, MJ that', You would think she would get tired of constantly updating us with whatever protest you're going to or what you drew in chemistry or Spanish and sent to her."

Shuri narrowed her eyes but MJ could feel her face heat up as she said, "MJ has also seen all your embarrassing pictures of you running into things when Nakia walks by and the videos of you 'testing out' my experiments, isn't that right, darling?"

MJ rolled her eyes but replied, "Yes, baby. My favorite is when you run into the glass door and your face is half in the door. It's a mood."

T'Challa smile seemed to grow and Nakia laughed, kissing his cheek.

"I got us pizza. It should be here in a-" Shuri cut herself off to get up but MJ pulled her back and grinned, "Oh, _no_ you don't. We have like 15 more minutes and you will not pace."

Nakia raised her eyebrows and MJ blushed, remembering that it wasn't just her and Shuri. Luckily, Michelle's phone rang and it was the pizza. MJ patted Shuri's thigh and her girlfriend slid off but pouted at the loss of contact.

"Don't make that face. I'll be right back. Promise." She said patting Shuri's cheek lightly as she slips her Vans on. Shuri whined but gave her a credit card. As she reached her hand out to open the door, it opens for her. MJ blinked before shrugging and walking downstairs.

MJ made quick work of stacking the pizza boxes and retracing her steps. Shuri helped her grab one and set the rest on the counter. Okoye rolled her eyes at T'Challa, putting her legs in his lap. Nakia smiled her thanks and opened the box. Shuri walked past and stole a slice before tugging her back into the other room.

Shuri smiled and grinned as Music played from her purple speaker. Michelle groaned when Shuri pulled her around the room but spun Shuri when she asked. Shuri pressed herself against MJ and they were nose to nose and chest to chest. They swayed to the soft pop song. Shuri's deep brown eyes were lit up and MJ's lighter ones seem to melt at the sight of Shuri so close. And MJ wished and  _hoped_ with all her heart and then some that Shuri would fall in love with her because MJ already had with Shuri.

* * *

 

**_Oh, these three worn words that we whisper_ **

**_Like the rubbing hands of Tourists in Verona_ **

**_I Just want to love you in my own Language_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. *Please* comment on what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out! I love reading comments.


End file.
